1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to asbestos treatment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved process for abatement of asbestos fibers by vaporizing cyanoacrylate and encapsulating asbestos fibers present in the treatment area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of asbestos contamination throughout contemporary construction is well known in the prior art. It is now desirable in pre-existing structures to remove and eliminate asbestos from living and working areas due to the inherent medical problems associated with the asbestos fibers. Prior art devices have utilized various approaches towards filtering and removal of airborne contaminants with limited application and limited associated results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,509 to Holter sets forth a dust aspirating arrangement in use in underground applications wherein a suction element is arranged for receiving dust contaminated air and removing same by use of a moisturizing element arranged for moisturizing the air and enabling precipitation in such air thereby. The Holter patent, while useful in the particular and limited environment of underground applications, is of limiting usefulness in the removal of contaminant asbestos fiber present in contemporary construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,459 to Netting sets forth a coal dust removal process wherein an aqueous foam is of controlled penetrability wherein small particles within the air are captured by the foam and drained into a liquid resulting from collapse of the foam. The complex administration and limited application of the Netting patent renders the process somewhat remote from the approach and results utilized by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,905 to Kittle sets forth a further coal dust suppressing procedure wherein foaming of a water diluted emulsion, including a surfactant and an oil exhibiting a tacky characteristic when in the form of a film, is utilized to suppress coal dust within a desired environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,567 to Gillingham sets forth a scrubber for removing dust generated by a shearing arrangement wherein an inlet is provided in a housing proximate an associated cutting drum where an arrangement of jet spray nozzles impart high velocities of small diameter water droplets to entrain dust particles in the air and eliminate same from a desired environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,514 to Jysky sets forth a method for binding dust generated within a rock drilling arrangement wherein a liquid binder is applied to a mixing chamber in a manner appropriate for mixing dust and liquid to remove same from a desired environment. This patent, as well as the other prior art of record while of value in discrete and narrow applications, is of limited utility in the need for an effective and useful asbestos abatement procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved process for abatement of asbestos fibers which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.